wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Morag Macdougal
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Morag Isabel Macdougal Date of birth: August 17, 1980 Age: 24 Blood: Pure Wand: Yew, eleven inches, chimera scale core Alumni: Ravenclaw Affiliation: She is neutral. Most people would associate her with St. Mungo’s, though, where she does volunteer work in the Children’s Wards on the first three floors. Home Life Mother: Ainsley (MacDhubhshith) Macdougal – her family is from the island of Colonsay (surname means "black one of peace"). She is 52 years old and lives in Portpatrick with her husband. She was a housewife/stay-at-home-mother prior to her husband’s retirement and now has a great deal of free time on her hands which she uses to meddle in the lives of her two youngest children. Father: Caleb Macdougal – his family is traditionally from Galloway (now Dumfries and Galloway), specifically Portpatrick, on an isthmus off the western coast of Scotland. He is 61 years old and has retired from his professional life as the manager of a profitable international trading company – he passed the job on to his eldest son. He lives with his wife in Macdougal Manor on a sprawling estate that runs along the coast. Siblings: Boyd (32), Duncan (30), Evan (deceased, would have been 29), Isaac (25). Other family: Her grandparents on both sides are still alive and quite healthy. She also has two uncles and an aunt on her mother’s side as well as an aunt and an uncle on her father’s side. Relationships with each: Parents: Morag is close to both her parents, though more so with her father than her mother as she’s always been something of a Daddy’s Girl. She usually visits them several times a month in Scotland and her mother often comes down to London unexpectedly for lunches and social events. Of course, she goes home for all major holidays as well. Caleb was in Slytherin while Ainsley was in Ravenclaw. Boyd: He’s overprotective, which bothers Morag sometimes, but she’s fond of him in a distant sort of way and certainly appreciates the thought as well as the effort he puts into what he calls ‘looking after’ her. She’s always said he was too serious for his own good, but ironically enough, she adopted a great deal of her habits while watching him, particularly those she uses when around people she’s unfamiliar with or doesn’t like. He married a French Witch named Nicole Chevalier two years ago and they are expecting their first child sometime around Christmas. Boyd was in Slytherin. Duncan: He has always been an enigma to Morag, which isn’t to say she loves him any less than the other members of the family, but he was always just a little bit off growing up and now works in the Department of Mysteries, doing things that haven’t really helped anyone to understand him because he can’t explain them. Morag sends him reminders, every once in a while, telling him to eat something, since she knows he’s prone to forgetting and that he can be absentminded about other things as well. Duncan is an Unspeakable and was in Slytherin. Evan: (Deceased.) When he was alive, he was something of a trickster/prankster and was always the sort to put frogs in Morag’s bed growing up. She was known to throw things at him and was usually uncannily good at hitting him despite the fact that he played Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team and was used to dodging Bludgers. He was killed by a stray curse during the war, but managed to live long enough to get to St. Mungo’s, which was where he died. Evan was in Slytherin. Macdougal_FamilyIsaac: He’s the closest in age to Morag and they were inseparable as children. She did what he did, how he did it, and ultimately developed the same sorts of interests. They have always gotten along exceedingly well and continue to do so, despite his secrecy about his job and her displeasure with the fact that he won’t simply tell her what he’s up to. Isaac was in Ravenclaw. Grandparents: Morag gets along very well with both sets of grandparents and she genuinely enjoys spending holidays, etc, with them. She’s definitely a favorite for both her grandfathers and can usually get whatever she likes out of them – she did this more when she was younger than she does now, since what she wanted then usually consisted of going on some sort of small trip/excursion or a small bauble. Her grandmother on her father’s side has always told Morag that she should learn to paint, as she’s got the hands for it, but Morag has yet to do so seriously. Home: She maintains a two-bedroom townhouse in London using the monthly stipend her parents provide and what she doesn’t use to pay the rent she puts in an account at Gringotts. Finances: The account at Gringotts that she puts extra money from her parents in is her main account. She doesn’t work, as such, and therefore has no real source of personal income. Personal Life Personality: Morag is reserved, most of the time – indeed, if you meet her in a public situation and she is unfamiliar with you, she will come off as quiet cold and aloof. This is mostly because she can’t relax or be comfortable with a person until after she’s been acquainted with them for a little while at least. It has very little to do with proper “introductions,” as such, and more to do with her own sense of social awkwardness. She is often worried about embarrassing herself or her family and so prefers to remain apart from conversations if she can manage it. She rarely smiles, particularly when she’s uncomfortable, and doesn’t see any reason whatsoever to hide her opinion of a person if they bother or bore her. She isn’t easily annoyed, per se, but once you’ve managed to get on her bad side, it’s rather hard to get off it. Morag is somewhat idealistic, believing that things will work out for her simply because any other outcome would be unacceptable. She enjoys social functions when with close friends or family and prefers their company to that of strangers or acquaintances. Morag was raised a Pureblood girl despite the deviations she took for herself where things like knife-throwing and laundry are concerned. She was brought up believing certain things and understanding others to be true – she has, therefore, always taken it for granted that she will marry a Pureblooded man and have Pureblooded children. She isn’t a Blood-Purist, this is simply what she has always believed would happen. Her situation in life is comfortable and, until she finds a man who suits her, she is completely content remaining as she is. She is constantly exasperated by her older brothers, Boyd because he meddles worse than their mother most of the time and Duncan because he seems to think that being mysterious and secretive is a fantastic substitute for eating. Isaac is a little less worrying, but with his new job, she’s found herself concerned more often than not and she dislikes that. When it comes to people she cares about, Morag can be very protective, which is, in part, where her worry for Isaac comes from. She isn’t possessive, as such, and quite likes the girl that Isaac has been courting for the last year or so (an Irish Witch named Siobain Kavanaugh. She is also very fond of her sister-in-law, Nicole, and looking forward to the birth of her first niece or nephew toward the end of December. That said, it should be noted that, generally speaking, Morag is something of a traditionalist when it comes to the idea of courtship and marriage. She would prefer that things make a logical progression toward the desired end. She doesn’t understand the drive to sleep with anyone and everyone that most people in her generation have indulged in and she certainly hasn’t been swayed into practicing that sort of behavior. In fact, she’s never really met a man that she actually thought she might like to be courted by – a large part of this has to do with the fact that her father and her brothers often have information on the men who have expressed interest that Morag finds distasteful and so she has, to date, discouraged all advances. She is naturally inquisitive by nature and adores reading in her spare time. She frequents many used bookstores as well as Flourish & Blotts. If she isn’t at St. Mungo’s or doing something with her family or friends, she can often be found with her nose buried in a book, either at a café or at her home in London. She has been known to carry a book in her purse – sometimes she shrinks it, sometimes she doesn’t – just in case whatever function she’s attending or situation she’s in gets boring or awkward. Morag can be stubborn, particularly if she’s developed a strong opinion on something or has gotten into an argument about something she feels passionately about. This might be the only time when she isn’t reserved around someone new – when they disagree with her about something she finds important. She finds it difficult to bad down in such situations and often tries to avoid them, since she knows that they contribute to the sense of awkwardness she experiences when in a social setting. She also finds apologizing when proven wrong difficult, but is more likely to admit to that than to admit that she shouldn’t have been having such a conversation at a party, for example. Marital Status: Single. Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual. Strengths: Intelligent, quick-witted, loyal to family and friends, good with children and old people, good with her hands when it comes to things like untying knots, also very good with puzzles (the literal sort as well as the mental sort) Weaknesses: Can be too reserved/stiff/formal, rarely smiles, socially awkward at times, stubborn, opinionated, difficult to get along with at times, stubborn Boggart: Herself, having failed at something important, and witnessing her family as they suffer the consequences. Patronus: A crow. Mirror of Erised: She sees her family – her whole family – alive, safe, and happy. She sees herself free to make her own decisions and to take care of herself while, at the same time, knowing she’s going to choose the things her parents want – and she wants her decisions to please everyone, most importantly herself. So she sees herself married to the perfect man, one her parents approve of, with a few children, the perfect home, the perfect life. But not a cookie-cutter life – no white picket fence, as it were. She wants to truly be able to enjoy herself, her husband, and the family they create. Amortentia Potion: Men’s cologne, cigar smoke, metal, and herbs. Aesthetics Appearance: Morag isn’t short, but she’s not exceptionally tall either. She’s a little over average where that’s concerned, but since all her brothers are somewhere over six feet tall, she’s never felt out of the ordinary. She’s got thin-fingered hands which are often folded in her lap unless she’s particularly engaged in a conversation with someone, in which case she sometimes uses them to express certain points. She sometimes comes off as being severe or reluctant to speak with people she’s unfamiliar with, which means she doesn’t smile often and can give the impression that she finds something tedious without intending to. Generally, she appears composed and prepared, neat and orderly. Height: 5’10” Weight: 120 lbs. Hair: Dark brown/black. Eyes: Blue. Style of dress: Morag prefers loose robes, though of very high quality and, of course, whatever is most fashionable at the time of purchase. Her choices are usually tasteful and, when she knows she’ll be involved in some sort of social situation, she prefers her clothing to be elegant. Sometimes she will sacrifice the notion of current fashion for something a little older, if she feels it’s more suited to her purposes. History Morag had a quiet childhood, living through the end of the first war completely unawares and then growing up surrounded by family. She was shy and reserved around strangers, mainly because she was so sheltered from others, but around friends and her extended family she was quite happy and prone to laughter. Always closest to her brother Isaac, in part due to the fact that only a year separated them, but also because they have very similar tastes and interests, she grew up learning from him the things that might not have been entirely appropriate for a Pureblooded girl to learn. These illicit lessons thrilled her and she took them to heart – learning to shoot with bows and arrows was all well and good, but she liked learning to throw knives more, which her parents discovered in a rather amusing turn of events that involved having to repair a portrait of Great Uncle Clement after Morag missed the target she was aiming for in the upstairs parlor. Isaac tried to take the blame for it, but Caleb and Ainsley didn’t believe he’d done it for a moment – they knew for a fact that he’d been closeted on the other side of the house with Evan when it happened and Uncle Clement identified Morag as the culprit, anyway. They weren’t entirely impressed by the array of talents their daughter had developed without their knowing – by the age of ten, when Isaac left for Hogwarts, Morag could throw a knife with a certain amount of accuracy, shoot a bow, ride a broom better than her eldest brother, and wash her own laundry. They weren’t sure where that last one came from, but at least it didn’t involve the possibility of Morag killing herself by accident. Caleb forbade Morag from acquiring any more unladylike skills that she might have considered fun, but was persuaded by Ainsley to let her continue with the things she’d already learned, since it was better to make sure she was practicing throwing knives in a safe environment with the proper tutelage rather than in her room or out on the property somewhere. Morag eventually gave up on the bow, as she hated having welts and bruises down her left forearm and the padding her tutor said she was required to wear made aiming properly difficult, at best. She continued through her tenth year with the knife-throwing lessons, but those ceased once she received her Hogwarts letter. Instead, she began concentrating on reading all of Isaac’s first year texts, figuring out which classes she liked best. Unsurprisingly, she and Isaac enjoyed many of the same ones, though he favored Potions where she preferred Transfigurations. Finding out that Harry Potter was going to be in her year was something of a shock, one which Morag discussed in depth with her brother after being Sorted into Ravenclaw that first night. It seemed impossible that the name they’d heard whispered back and forth throughout their lives was actually a real person… and not only that, but a real person who was their age. Morag knew, intellectually, that Potter was real and alive, but the point of the matter was that knowing intuitively and seeing were two very separate things. All in all, she wasn’t impressed with Potter when she finally saw him in a class. Not that she saw him very often. Gryffindor was paired off with Hufflepuff more than with Ravenclaw, and so Morag’s philosophy where Potter and his friends were concerned was something along the lines of “out of sight, out of mind.” Of course, given the events of her first year, Morag was more annoyed than anything else that Potter seemed to attract trouble like honey attracted flies. All her years at Hogwarts ran smoothly enough – right up until Potter did something that complicated matters or changed the rules, something he seemed to accomplish on a fairly regular basis. She adapted as best she could, though, and even managed to finish out her seventh year after the war had officially begun. She was worried, though, because Isaac had taken up a position within the Ministry of Magic’s Department of International Cooperation and, without much warning at all, he’d disappeared onto the Continent. Her brother’s situation distracted Morag, but her parents assured her that Isaac was doing valuable work for the Ministry, that he was being taken care of, that the Ministry was providing very well for him. All those words seemed parroted, so far as Morag was concerned, and so after she took her NEWTs, she set out for Berlin, having been informed that that was where Isaac was stationed. Her brother had been scrupulous about returning her owls, but he hadn’t told her what he was really doing, which seemed odd. Unfortunately for Morag, only a day after she arrived in Berlin, an important Wizarding official was assassinated by a Muggle in a park outside his home and Morag was asked, none too politely, to leave the country immediately. This was, ostensibly, for her own safety and she might have resisted, had Isaac not appeared and ushered her on her way. While she tried, ineffectually, to pry information out of him, Isaac apologized multiple times and told her, really, his job was a little more serious than just diplomacy and would she please go home, stay safe? He’d see her at Christmas. Dissatisfied, Morag went – she might have stayed angry at Isaac for quiet some time if, in early 2000, her brother Evan hadn’t been severely injured while caught in the crossfire between Death Eaters and members of the Order of the Phoenix. He was hit with three different curses at the same time. After being rushed to St. Mungo’s, the Healers said they couldn’t really do anything else for him – one, possibly two curses, they could have repaired. But the damage done by three, particularly as magical influences on the human body when under such stress aren’t completely understood, was impossible to Heal. It seemed as though the curses had combined and their effects were unpredictable. After several days in the hospital, Evan passed away, body finally overcome by the damage his body had sustained. This event, as one can imagine, left a very large impression on Morag. She hadn’t left Evan’s side through the whole ordeal and so had witnessed much of his pain, numbed though it was by potions. It was because of this experience that she felt it was important that she try to help those who could be helped. She began volunteering at St. Mungo’s in the Children’s Wards on the first three floors, putting up decorations, sitting with children when their parents needed to sleep, playing with those who were able. She has continued this through to the present and is still a great favorite with the children in those wards. After Evan’s death, Morag stayed with her family for several weeks before deciding to move to London. Her parents did not argue – she was twenty years old, after all, and fully capable of making her own decisions. However, they did pick out her flat for her and insisted on paying for it, since she had no real source of income and wouldn’t, until she got a job. Considering Morag wasn’t precisely keen on the notion of having to work at the Ministry and she found most of the other jobs which were available to her distasteful, she was content with this arrangement, particularly since it gave her enough spare time to do other things she found interesting, like attend social events with her mother or spend time with her family. You could say that she is very much a socialite, though she can often appear awkward when not in the company of those she’s particularly friendly with or at least familiar with. She prefers going to parties, etc, with her mother or with close friends, perhaps even one of her brothers, rather than by herself, as she is more than aware of how cold and stiff she can seem when uncomfortable. Current Activities *Morag is currently attempting to set up some sort of activity for the kids at St. Mungo's - and also incurring the wrath of half the other characters in the game. Whee! :D Meta Player: Cai PB: Olivia Wilde Category: Characters Category: Played Characters